A hyper-converged infrastructure can provide an enterprise with modular and expandable compute, memory, storage, and network resources. In a hyper-converged infrastructure, compute, memory, storage, and network resources are brought together using preconfigured and integrated hardware. Tasks can be allocated to hardware that is capable of performing the allotted task. When a task requires more resources, additional hardware can be assigned to the task, for example, using virtualization software.
However, it can become difficult to effectively replicate the infrastructure and software to protect applications from uncertain events. Replication for continuity and disaster recovery can require deployment engineers and development teams to collaborate to find which virtual machines are working together closely to deliver an application service. As virtual machines are added and removed, replication can be a continuous process of reviewing infrastructure growth and adding virtual machines to a continuity and disaster recovery plan. Since these infrastructures can involve thousands of virtual machines, and the application infrastructure can change frequently, figuring out which virtual machines are closely related and configuring the virtual machines and their hardware requirements for replication can require repetitive and manual effort. This can become frustrating for administrators, IT professionals, and end users alike, as well as impede productivity.